The Best Day of my Life?
by handidandi
Summary: Hermione is getting married, but what happens while walking down the aisle?
1. That moment has come

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any affiliates of Harry Potter. I am not a professional writer, so don't sue me. I'm not rich either.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't word it off please, I hate flames, constructive criticism only please. Other than that, review, review, review! I love compliments.  
  
Rating: I think it should be overall PG13 I think, maybe PG, but PG13 is better, don't cha think? Okay, just read it and see.  
  
Chapter 1: The moment has come.  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She fixed the beautiful tiara on her head, feeling nervous as she also made sure her train was fixed as well. She still couldn't believe that she was giving up her freedom for what she was doing today. "Oh well, it would be well worth it," she told herself strictly. After all, she was going to marry the man of her dream and become the new Mrs. Ronald Weasley.  
Ginny, her maid of honor, noticed how nervous she was. "Don't be nervous, 'Mione, it will be perfectly fine," she consoled her.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said, "I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I mean, I just feel like something's going to ruin it all."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, it'll be fine," Ginny said.  
  
"I sure hope so," she replied as they shared a hug.  
  
"Mione, it's going to start," her father, George Granger, said to the girls.  
  
"Like, oh, my god! It's going to start!" Lavender said excitedly. So, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Luna made their way downstairs.

"I actually can wait! I mean, what could go wrong?" Hermione asked her bridesmaids.

She didn't know what was going to happen.

Okay, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you like it. On ward to the next chapter!


	2. Unwelcomed guests

Disclaimer: I really do not own Harry Potter or any affiliates of Harry Potter. Though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2: An unwelcomed guest.  
  
As Hermione walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father, Ron looked so happy. He was finally tying the knot with his best friend and the love of his life.  
  
"Ron," Harry, his best man asked him, "are you ready?"  
  
"I couldn't have been more ready in my life," Ron responded with a huge grin on his face. She looks so beautiful as he looked at Hermione. Her hair was in an elegant bun with the tiara she was fixing perfectly in her hair. She had only a little bit of make up on and her shiny, visibly sparkly lipgloss glistened in the light. When she finally caught up to Ron, he held his breath.  
  
"You look lovely," he squeaked out and she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. How, after all these years, can she still make me laugh? Ron thought to him self.  
  
How, after all these years can his compliments make me blush? Thought Hermione and she looked him in the eye with tears in them.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the priest started. Despite Ron's protest, they had managed to snag a muggle priest for their wedding. ("I want something muggle in my wedding, not everything can be magical," Hermione said as she reflected on it.)  
  
"We have gathered here to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest continued.  
  
A big snort came from a certain former Slytherin member, Draco Malfoy. No one acknowledged it.  
  
"And so it begins, if anyone has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Ron looked over at Harry, he couldn't be happier for them. Hermione looked at Lavender, she couldn't be happier for them as well. "So..."  
  
"I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!" Draco shouted out.  
  
Ron and Hermione abruptly turned to the source of noise and were immediately angered. "What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" they asked each other, they shared a smile at this.  
  
"That man doesn't deserve that woman and that... thing you call a woman doesn't deserve that man!" Malfoy said heatedly. Gasps irrupted the whole entire chapel. Ron was just about to give him a bloody nose; maybe more damage than that. "First off, he's poor!" Malfoy said angrily. Chairs on Ron's side of the chapel erupted.  
  
"Why that ferret!" Molly Weasley shouted.  
  
"And that thing over there is a MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted. All the chairs in the chapel erupted. Ron stepped forward but Harry held him back.  
  
"Ron! Don't worry about him, he's just sore because he hasn't got a girlfriend of some sort," Hermione said with now unshed tears of anger and hurt.  
  
Malfoy opened the door to the chapel and let in two more unwelcomed guests, his platinum blond father, Lucius Malfoy and his faithful lord, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Is this the little mudblood that dear Draco has told us about. Good to see you again," Voldemort said.  
  
"She bears the unbearable secret my lord," Lucius said to him. That was all he needed. In one swift motion, he grabbed Hermione, swung her over his shoulders and stomped out.  
  
"Let me go! Help me RON!" Hermione screamed with all of her life. He immediately pulled out his wand and everyone on his side of the chapel followed suit.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Lucius shouted and all of their wands flew out of their hands. Many clatters followed suit after the spell.  
  
Everyone murmured as Hermione was taken away. "What bloody secret?" Ron asked as her saw his not-yet-to-be wife being taken away by the dark lord himself.  
  
I'd like to leave a cliffhanger for at least 1 review please. Laughs out loud. Well, that's the end of chapter two. Stay tuned for the third chapter, coming up soon. Love, handidandi, because I'm handy dandy for writing great stories. Please Read and Review. 


	3. What to do When you don't know What to d...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all.  
  
A/N: I loved the reviews that I got, especially from **CarrieWeasley **that said, "Big Cliffhanger!" I just love that. I will also try to revise my work better, as I am always in a rush because I was so excited about getting my story up. Thanks for the helpful advice **Cassandra Paige.  
  
**Chapter 3: What to do when you don't know what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, shortly after Hermione was kidnapped, poor Ron had to postpone the wedding.  
  
"I'm postponing the wedding until further notice," Ron said sadly. Everyone in the chapel gathered up their things and sadly left the chapel.  
  
"Poor Ron and Hermione," said George Weasley, his brother.  
  
"Our ickle Ronnikins would have been married to his precious Hermione. Aw!" said George's twin, Fred Weasley. Their mother pulled them both by the ears and dragged them out of the door.  
  
"Ron, don't you worry, you'll find her yet. And you'll stop the Malfoys and... you-know-who," she said, then finally left.  
  
Then Ron gathered up Harry, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown to search high and low for Ron's precious Hermione. They looked all over London. They went to Diagon Alley and looked through every shop that they could possibly think of.

* * *

During her kidnapping, Hermione screamed kicked, thrashed and struck all three of them. She even managed to give Draco a black eye in her rampage of thrashing around nonstop.  
  
"Can't you **do **something about her father?" Draco said while conjuring up an ice pack for his very sore eye.  
  
"Don't worry," Voldemort said. "Keep quiet you filthy mudblood!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't you **dare **call me a mudblood! I'm just as smart as you, if not smarter," Hermione said briefly, then continued on her rampage. Finally, all three of them had enough of her.  
  
Voldemort placed her down on the floor. She took this opportunity to run, but before she could escape, Lucius, Draco, and Voldemort said, "petrificus totalus!" and she fell stiffly on the floor. Then Draco said, "wingardium leviosa," and she levitated in the air. "Finally," he said, "that's better."  
  
When Hermione, Lucius, Draco, and Voldemort got to the Malfoy Manor, they threw poor Hermione (still stiff) into a dungeon that they always held Dobby when he was being bad.  
  
"And stay there," Lucius said to her (A/N: she was still stiff). With that, he slammed the door harshly.

* * *

When she finally woke up, Hermione was expecting to see Ron by her side, but he wasn't. Instead, she saw pitch black.  
  
"I'm blind! Help me somebody!" she yelled in a panicky voice. She couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Oh, brother. Father, what are we going to do? She finally woke up!" Draco whined.  
  
"Let her figure out where she is," Lucius said to him.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR RUINING MY WEDDING DAY MALFOY AND MR. MALFOY!" Hermione yelled angrily.  
  
Draco and Lucius made their way down to their basement where their dungeon was held. They opened the door and saw Hermione in her wedding dress, which was now tattered and torn in some places. She also lost her tiara in the process and one of her shoes was also lost.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione spat nastily.  
  
"Nothing but our little secret, you mudblood," Draco said nastily.  
  
"Don't you **dare **call me a mudblood, you bloody ferret! You'll be very sorry indeed!" she said with a mixture of anger and sadness at the same time.  
  
"After we're done with you, **you'll **be the sorry one indeed. You and your little boyfriend," Draco said as his father sneered at her.  
  
"Who would have been my husband today if you hadn't taken me!" Hermione yelled angrily.

* * *

"Where can she be?" Harry asked everyone. They all shook their heads in sorrow.  
  
"All I know is that I would do anything to get my fiancée back," Ron said sadly. Suddenly, Ginny burst into tears. "What's wrong Ginny?" he asked his sister.  
  
"Who knows what Voldemort..." Ginny started.

"Don't say his name," Ron said to her.  
  
"Who knows what Voldemort can do by now," Ginny continued. Parvati, Luna, and Lavender had silent tears running down their faces and it was ruining their makeup, but they didn't care about that now. The only thing that was on these girls' minds was their friend, Hermione.  
  
"What does Voldemort want that we don't have?" Neville said as Ron's face turned extremely red.  
  
"**DON'T** say his name!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Calm down mate, we didn't mean to say his name out loud..." Harry started but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT HIS **NAME**! IT'S ABOUT THAT BLOODY GIT STEALING MY WIFE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Ron yelled angrily. His yelling made Ginny cry even harder, if possible.  
  
"Don't you mean, fiancée?" Neville piped in.  
  
"That's not the bloody point!" Ron said heatedly. Everyone froze as Ginny cried harder than she could in her life. "The point is that the girl that I love was kidnapped by that... ferret and his father. And now she's gone!" Ron said with his voice cracking. Then finally, he couldn't take anymore. He broke down and cried with his little sister. Harry hugged Ginny and patted Ron's back in sympathy. He really and truly felt sorry for his two friends.  
  
After a while, Dean said, "hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Hermione before it's too late!"  
  
"You're absolutely right Dean, we should. Who knows what Voldemort can do," Harry said standing up and pulling Ginny and Ron with him.  
  
"You shouldn't say his name," Ron said softly. Ginny smiled brightly and Harry helped her dry the rest of her tears.  
  
"Let's go look for our best friend, mate," Harry said and the girls dried the rest of their tears and looked very determined.  
  
"Let's all separate," Lavender said.  
  
"What a great idea, Lavie," Seamus said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Harry, Ginny and Ron will look past Flourish Botts, Lavender and I will look over by Gringotts, Dean and Parvati should look by the Leaky Cauldron and Neville and Luna should look somewhere around Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Now, let's get a move on people!" Seamus said again. They all went their separate ways to find Hermione.

* * *

While still in the Malfoy Manor, Hermione tried to figure out a way out of the dungeon she was locked up in. After a desperate search out of there, she gave up eventually.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the smartest witch of my time, but I can't even figure out a way to get out of this hellhole!" Hermione yelled angrily. She sunk on the floor sadly as tears ran down her face. "Maybe I **am **just a filthy mudblood, I really **am **lower that everyone else," she sobbed. _Don't think that of yourself Hermione, snap out of it_. She thought to herself. _And to think, I actually trusted him in my seventh year. _She reflected. "Oh Ron! Where are you? Please try to find me, please! I don't know what to do," she said softly as she sobbed. "Answer me this, gods above, what to do when you don't know what to do?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A/N: that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I live to please. Chapter 4 is coming up soon. I was thinking of the name 'reflections' as the chapter's name because it's supposed to be of flashbacks. I have a question, should it really be 'reflections' or 'flashbacks'? I need your help on this. The most popular answer wins! 


	4. Relections

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, really people! Only the plot is mine, I think. Just kidding, the plot is mine, but not the affiliates of Harry Potter.

A/N: I like to thank all of the people that voted on which title I should pick for the new chapter. Thanks you guys. The result title is below. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Reflections 

* * *

Seventh year 

"So, let's call a truce," Draco Malfoy said to Hermione. They were the Head Boy and Girl and they were in their common room. They had the big room to themselves and they were happy about that.

"Yes, let's call a truce, we won't have to speak to each other and we won't have to talk to each other at all and there wouldn't be any problems at all," Hermione said as she held her hand out for him to shake.

"We won't have to touch each other either, now would we?" Draco said, looking down at her hand in disgust.

Hermione looked down at her hand as well and quickly pulled them back behind her. "N-no, no, of course not," she said, her face feeling hot as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Good, now, we have a deal," he said and went to the Head Boy's bedroom, leaving Hermione to take in what just happened between her and her worst enemy for the past six years. She was somewhat relieved. Confused, but relieved.

* * *

"So, how was your first day with the bloody ferret?" Ron asked her the next day as they were walking to breakfast. 

"Charming," she responded sarcastically. "I _tried _to call a truce with him—" she started.

"'Mione, you know there's no compromising with Malfoy for god's sake!" Harry said.

"I know, but I just wanted to be civil to him at least this once," she said as they entered the great hall.

"You're too nice, 'Mione, that's why I-erm, I mean we, uh... Harry and I, love you," Ron said. This scared Hermione a bit.

"Oh," she said hiding her fear, "well, I love you...guys as well!" she said. They sat down in their usual spot as Hermione was always squished against Ron and Harry. She have gotten used to it, but now especially, she actually loved the feeling now, as it would be her last year with them. Or was it?

* * *

A couple of years later... 

Hermione was walking through Hogsmead with about five shopping bags in her hand and decided to head over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Upon entering, she saw her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter already having about two butterbeers and wanting more.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione said excitedly as she ran up to them and gave them a big hug each, but for Ron, she snuck a kiss on the cheek for him.

Harry saw this and whispered to Ron, "so I see you haven't told her yet mate."

"Told who what?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"I, uh...erm...um...what are you talking about Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked her.

"But you—" Hermione started.

"'Mione, have a butterbeer, you need it," Ron said, patting the seat next to him. Hermione reluctantly took the seat next to him. She felt the old 'squished-between-my-best-friends' feeling coming back to her from seventh year.

* * *

After a while, Hermione wanted to go back home to get some rest. She had a huge headache and wanted to lie down in her own bedroom. 

"I'm going home, I have a headache," she told them.

"Why you goin' 'Mione?" Ron asked her sadly, too sadly for his taste.

"I have to go home Ron," Hermione said to him. He got up from his chair and clung on to her legs like a five-year-old. "Ron! I have to go home!" Hermione said while trying to shake him off of her legs.

"Don't leave me Hermione!" Ron said to her. "I... I... I..." Ron started.

"You what Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"I-I-I love you Hermione!" Ron yelled. Every single sound in the pub ceased and everyone focused his or her attention to Ron and Hermione.

"What a nice way to say it Ron!" Harry said to him as Hermione looked at Ron with such affection.

"You what?" Hermione said softly. "Since when?"

"Since our second year when you were petrified and you were in the hospital wing," he explained to her.

"Really?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

He finally let go of her leg and got on one knee. "Hermione, I have loved you and will continue to love you for as long as I live. Through out all of the arguments that we have had, I never wanted them to happen. It was my way of saying I care about you. You make me the happiest person on Earth with you just being around me for a little while. I want you to make me happy by just answering me this question," Ron said to her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Will you make me even happier and will you marry me?" Ron asked and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and revealed the most beautiful ring Hermione has ever seen. It was a sterling silver ring with a heart-shaped diamond and two small heart-shaped rubies on both sides of the diamond.

"So, will you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Shut up Harry," the pub said, including Hermione and her tear stained face.

"Will you, Hermione?" Ron asked her confidently.

"Oh, Ron, of course I will!" Hermione said as she jumped on him and gave him his first kiss and a hug. The crowd in the pub burst into applause.

"What a touching moment!" Harry said as he wiped a single tear off of his face.

* * *

Two weeks after the proposal... 

Hermione walked into the old familiar place where she got her school robes. Now, she was here to get her wedding dress fitted. Upon entering, she saw Draco and Mr. Malfoy talking softly to each other.

"So, I didn't know the dark lord had a daughter. I never knew about this. I also heard that filthy mudblood is getting married to the Weasel," Draco said to his father.

"Did you know that she had something to do with Peter, who helped kill the Potters?" Lucius asked his son.

"No, I didn't," Draco responded. "But I do know this," Draco continued, "If Potter went after her, he'd kill her, and we need her to plot Potter's murder," Hermione heard Draco tell his father. Hermione looked horror struck as she backed out of the store.

"Leaving so soon?" Binta Roberto, the owner of the store, asked her. "I thought you wanted your dress fitted?"

"Yes, I c-came for my dress," Hermione said with her voice trembling.

"Okay, so come on, my dear," Binta said to her as she led Hermione into the back room.

* * *

Two hours later...

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much!" she said as she twirled around in her dress. She went to give Binta a hug.

When she was leaving, she bumped into Draco, or shall I say, he bumped into her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood," he spat nastily.

"Bug off Malfoy," Hermione said bitterly and exited the store at once. She remembered what she had overheard about Voldemort's daughter. She was horror struck, so she went to Harry for help.

* * *

"I need your Marauder's Map," Hermione told him anxiously as she entered his house without being invited to do so. 

"What for?" Harry was worried about his friend's anxiousness.

"I just need to see where... Ron is," she lied quickly. He eyed her suspiciously before handing it to her.

She pulled out her wand and tapped on the map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Instantly, the map began to fill of words, places and people. Harry started to look for Ron's dot while Hermione, on the other hand, looked for a dot whose last name was Riddle.

"This can't be possible," Harry says to her.

"What can't be possible?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, first off, here are our dots," Harry explained, then pointed to two dots, one labeled Harry Potter and the other labeled Hermione Granger. "And, it shows that Ron is right behind us. This can't be right," he added in pure disbelief.

"The map never lies Harry," a voice said behind them, snatching the map from their hands. Startled, Harry and Hermione turned around to the mysterious person.

"Ron!" they said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, without greeting her fiancé.

"What kind of greeting is that Hermione? I thought you'd say something like 'hey sweetie, how and when did you get here?'" Ron said, feigning sadness.

"Oh, sorry Ron," Hermione told him, standing up to give him a hug.

"That's better," Ron said happily.

"I have to go somewhere," she told Ron, as he looked disappointed at her.

"Why Hermione?" he asked dismally.

"I have to... get something for...the wedding," Hermione lied. Feeling secure with her lie, she added, "Yes, of course, for the wedding. I'll see you later?" She pecked him on his lips, pecked Harry on the cheek, and quickly headed for the door, her wand in her pocket, map in her hand and ready for action.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked Harry in a confused way. Harry just shrugged off Hermione's weird behavior.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in Diagon Alley, scanning the map for a possible dot named Riddle. She finally saw it, Whisper Riddle, in Flourish and Botts. She angrily strode over to the store. When she entered it, she looked at the map once more; she saw her dot directly behind a dot labeled Whisper Riddle. Tapping her wand and saying "mischief managed," she turned to the silky blonde-headed girl and tapped her on her shoulders.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked this stranger.

"Do you know A filthy _rat_ named Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione asked her in a nasty tone of voice.

"Yes, he is my accomplice, why do ask?" Whisper asked her.

Pulling her by the arm, Hermione said, "you and I need to talk." Reluctantly, Whisper followed her into an empty store. She put a silencing charm on the store and prepared for her actions. "You and your filthy _accomplice_ killed my best friends parents!" Hermione screamed angrily, menacingly taking steps forward as Whisper backed up, pointing her wand in her face.

"Oh, _you're_ the filthy mudblood my father's faithful servant has been talking about. Well, well, what a pleasant surprise!" Whisper spat nastily.

"I am _not_ a _mudblood_, you bitch!" Hermione said heatedly, this causing her to shout out "rictushempra," (a/n: I sure hope I spelled that right, I thought of it while thinking of the second Harry Potter book) as Whisper flew across the room and landed flat on her face.

Whisper coughed up blood. "Ooh, you've done it now!" she said angrily as she wiped her nose with her hand. She hastily took out her wand and shouted a spell that knocked Hermione off of her feet. Hermione flew with such force that she slammed into a wall and slid off of it. She quickly regained her balance and pointed her wand at Whisper shakily. But before she could react, Whisper shouted, "expelliarmus," which caused Hermione's wand to fly out of her hands. Whisper took this opportunity to walk over to her. "Say goodbye mudblood," she said evilly.

Hermione was bending down to retrieve her wand while looking Whisper directly in her eyes. When she finally got it, she then shouted, "expelliarmus." Whisper's wand flew out of her hands. "Now, you're unarmed," Hermione said nastily.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Whisper said sarcastically.

"You should be," Hermione said, eyeing her evilly. "Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed. Whisper stood still and she fell over and landed with a heavy thud. After a while, Whisper began to regain consciousness.

Finally, after she stood up, Whisper whispered harshly, "you'll pay for that you know!"

Hermione did something that she will regret in her future. With a shallow, deep breath, she shouted, "avada kedavra." Whisper let out a horrible scream of torture and pain, and finally, she fell with a heavy thud.

"That was for you participation in making my best friend's life a living hell!" Hermione shouted angrily as a single tear dripped down her face. She calmed herself down as she dragged Whisper into a closet and stuffed her there. Her intentional plan was to tell no one about what she did.

She lifted the silencing spell on the store and exited it as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just as she walked out of the store she, unfortunately, ran into Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said coolly. They gave her a death glare.

"Filthy mudblood," Draco mumbled, but she heard him.

"I am _not_ a mudblood!" she shouted angrily. "I talked to you friend. Whisper?" she told him. "We've had a rather interesting conversation," she revealed.

"What did you do to her?" Lucius asked her, while taking out his wand and pointing it at her face. She laughed evilly and snatched his wand from him. She broke it into two pieces and handed it back to him with self-confidence.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I just gave her an unforgivable curse, that's all," Hermione told him honestly. The death curse _is_ unforgivable.

"If you ever laid one filthy hand on her precious clothing—" Draco started.

"What will you do about it?" Hermione asked him, challenging him.

"You'll surely pay for it!" he answered her. She began to laugh evilly.

"You silly boy!" Hermione told him, "your threats no longer intimidate me."

"Why you little—" Draco started.

"Mudblood, you were going to say?" Hermione asked him. She angrily slammed them into a wall, picked up a fairy huge rock and slammed Draco's head against it, and did the same with Lucius. "I killed her, that what I did!" Hermione revealed quietly, making sure no one heard her. "Now that you know, I shall stop you from blabbing it to your precious servant!" She took out her wand and said, "obliviate," which was the spell to erase one's memory.

Without further hesitation, she took out the map, tapped on it with her wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." As the map began to fill up with the required information, she looked around her to see if anyone saw what she did. When the map was finished, she scanned it for her dot. When she located it, she began to look for Harry and Ron. They were pacing around in Harry's house. She looked for Whisper Riddle and her dot began to fade. When it vanished, she turned her attention to Harry's house again. She found that they disappeared from his house.

"That can't be," she said in disbelief. According to the map, Harry and Ron should be either directly in front of her or directly behind her. She turned to behind her and found no one, but when she lowered the map and turned to in front of her, there they were, Harry and Ron were right in front of her.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"W-we were worried when you didn't come back. We figured it wouldn't take so long to get something for the wedding," Ron told her in a quavering voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you two, I just had to take care of... business, it's no big deal," she told them half-and-half. She half lied and half told the truth. She _did_ have business to take of, and she _was_ doing it for her own best friend, although she did do a serious crime. "I'm fine though,' she told them.

"Y-you have blood on your nose," Ron told her. She hastily wiped her blood from her nose.

"Oh, thanks," she told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

This was all about a month before Hermione was locked up in a dungeon on her own wedding day. 

"Oh, somebody, help me!" she screamed through thick tears.

* * *

A/n: Okay, well, that was the end of chapter four. I know, I know, it went off subject a little bit, but that was the best I could do. It's the longest of my chapters so far, being eight pages and all. I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time; I was extremely busy. I hope you like it, and as always, read and review, they made my story become what it is now, so help me out some more! Thanks! :) 


	5. The Rescue Team

Disclaimer: I seriously do _not_ own Harry Potter and his affiliates. This is the last time I'm writing this disclaimer, so in the future chapters, I'll just say 'go back to chapter 4' or something like that.

A/N: I'd like to thank my faithful friend named Tiny, she helped me come up with the idea of Voldemort having a daughter, even though I know that sounds stupid. All of my faithful reviewers, this is nothing without y'all. Here is chapter five. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Rescue Team 

Hermione's rescue party (consisting of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Neville) finally came back to the place that they most suspected. The Malfoy Manor.

"If we would've went here first, wouldn't we have found Hermione already?" Ginny asked them. They all nodded in agreement. "So, shouldn't we've looked here first?" she asked them (A/N: this comment she made was based on a review that I got).

They all had confused looks on their faces. "I never thought of that Gin. You're just as smart as Hermione," Ron told his sister. She beamed at him brightly. They came up to the entrance to the mansion.

"How do we get across?" Harry asked his fellow friends.

"I don't know," Ron responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione sat in a dark, dingy and desolate dungeon in an uncomfortable silence. That is, until she heard a voice say, "shouldn't we've looked here first?" It sounded vaguely familiar to her. After she pondered on who it could be, she gave up, losing hope in her fiancé.

She found a hint of sunlight come from across the room where she was. Hermione went over to the source of light to check it out. She opened the dark curtains and peered outside. Her heart literally skipped a beat as she saw a flash of red hair.

"Ron! Ginny! Any one of the Weasleys! Help me please!" Hermione screamed out of a crack in a cracking voice.

Outside, Ron and Ginny paused at the sound of their names. "Did you hear that Ron?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact," Ron told her. _God! That voice sounded familiar_ Ron thought. Nevertheless, he shook off the voice and continued to walk up to the overly large mansion.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, but this commotion brought Lucius and Draco to where they were.

"Quiet, you filthy mudblood!" Draco said.

"DON'T CALL ME A MUDBLOOD! YOU FILTHY WIZARD!" Hermione yelled at them angrily. Draco strode over to her, grabbed her massive hair which was in a bun and pulled her to her feet. She screamed in pain.

"Be quiet!" Draco said icily to her.

"Don't tell me to be quiet! You bastard!" Hermione screamed angrily. This caused him to haul her over his shoulders, as she screamed and kicked and thrashed around.

"LET ME GO!" Hermione screamed angrily.

"No, you'll have to learn your lesson first!" Draco told her as she was carried out from the dungeon into another room near the entrance of the mansion. He dragged her and rested her down harshly. She tried to go for the door but he put a locking spell on the door.

"Let me out of this hell hole!" Hermione screamed desperately.

"No one can hear you, you filthy mudblood," Draco said.

"For the last time Malfoy! DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL ME A MUDBLOOD!" Hermione screamed. She walked up to him and punched him square in the face, like she did in her third year.

He stumbled over a chair and fell to the ground. As he got back up, he wiped blood from his face. "You'll surely pay for that, you filthy—" he started but Hermione pointed her wand at his face (a/n: May I say that she taped her wand to her leg, just incase?) as she took steps forward and he took steps backwards.

I am telling you, don't... call me... a mudblood... anymore!" she demanded. Draco laughed in her face.

"I'm supposed to be scared of your pathetic little _wand_?" he asked in a cold voice.

"You should be," she told him in a nonchalant voice.

He laughed in her face again. "You wish I was!" he said. Just then he grabbed her wrist, bent it behind her back and pulled her close to him (from behind). "Little mudblood," he whispered in her ears. Then he kicked her in her back while releasing her, this causing her to skid across his livingroom floor and finally fall to the ground while she hit her head on a chair.

"Ow!" she moaned in pain. He strode over to where she was and proceeded to sit on her. She screamed and kicked wildly as he pulled up her wedding dress. "Get off of me!" she screamed.

"I'm going to make sure that no more muggles will be born into the wizarding world. Starting with you," he said.

"No Draco, my boy, the fun comes later," a voice said to him. It was Lucius accompanied by lord Voldemort.

"Fine father, whatever you say," Draco said while getting off of Hermione. She, again, tried to escape, only realizing that they put a locking charm on the door. She began to search for her wand. When she got it, she planned to reverse the locking spell on the door, but Draco said, "expelliarmus!" which caused her to lose her wand again. She scowled at him evilly.

Draco had nerve to push her on the ground. She crawled backwards as Draco, Lucius and lord Voldemort stepped forward.

"Now you won't be able to see your precious boyfriend," Draco spat nastily.

"Yes, I will, and you can't say other wise!" Hermione said defiantly.

"Is she ready?" he asked him.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Hermione wondered.

"Prepare to die mudblood!" Lucius said evilly.

_This is the end of my life_ Hermione thought helplessly. _Goodbye Ron, I'll always remember your sweet ways_ she thought again.

"Avada ked—" Lucius, Draco and Voldemort started to say but a group of voices shouted, "expelliarmus!"

As well as their wands, Draco, Lucius and Voldemort went flying across the room. Hermione turned around to thank the people who just saved her life. "Thank you so—" she started, but she took one look at Harry and was in shock.

"Harry!" she cried out. She quickly stood up to give him a hug. "Oh Harry! Thank you so much!" she said as collapsed into wild tears. "Thank you so much everyone!"

"You're welcome Hermione," Ginny told her. Hermione ran to give everyone a hug. When she came to the last person, she went wide-eyed.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked her while holding out his arms. She promptly ran into them as she hugged him and he spun her around a couple of times.

"I just have a huge headache," she told him. He backed away from her to see her damage. The side of her head was dripping with blood. "I feel woozy," she told him. Shortly after she said that, she fainted and Ron caught her before she fell on the floor.

* * *

At St. Mungo's Hospital, she laid in a hospital bed. Her eyes were blurry and she could only hear voices around her bed.

"But you don't understand, she's not like that!" she heard a male voice plead. She opened her eyes and saw a flash of red.

"Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"'Mione, are you all right?" Harry asked her.

"She had a concussion for god's sake," Ginny cried out.

"That day that you were in Diagon Alley, what did you do?" Ron asked her with a dead serious tone of voice.

"I went to... do something," Hermione responded softly.

"Like hunted down you-know-who's daughter and killed her?" Ron asked her heatedly.

"Calm down Ron!" Harry told him. He flushed a horrifically deep red. "She had a perfectly good reason for doing this. Right Mione?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," she said in a raspy voice. "I did," she continued. Then she told them the whole story.

After hearing it... "You are the best friend anyone could ever wish for!" Harry told her as she gave her a hug.

"I need to talk with Hermione alone," Ron told his friends. They all left her side as Ron took her hands in his. "Hermione, if you want to get married anytime soon, please let me know," he told her sincerely.

"I know, but I just want to tell you something," Hermione told him. He gave her his full attention. "I have to spend three months in Azkaban," she told him.

"What?" he practically yelled.

"Shush!" the nurse told him.

"I'm sorry Ron, I did it for Harry, the ministry understood my actions. But now I have to go for three months," Hermione told him. He looked sadly on the floor.

"Would you do something like that for me?" he asked her softly.

She sat up to rub his face. "Of course I will Ron, I love you," she consoled him. He looked visibly pleased. "Which is why I have to tell you this," she explained. His mellow and soft look turned into a scowl. "I can't marry you after I get out. At least not right away. I just feel that we have to wait a while. Is that okay with you?"

"Do you love me Hermione?" Ron asked seriously.

"Of course I do!" she pleaded. "Which is why I feel that we have to wait a while," she told him. "No, I'm not breaking up with you sweetheart," Hermione told him as he was about to ask if she was breaking up with him.

"I love you, too," Ron told her.

"If you love me as much as I think, will you respect my wishes?" Hermione asked him, peering into his blue-green eyes.

He looked thoughtful and sad. "Yes, I'll wait, because you want me to. And because I love you," Ron said to her. Hermione smiled as she shared a hug with him. A single tear rolled down both of their eyes.

* * *

A/N: Aw, I almost cried when I was writing this. This is my second to last chapter. If you really want to know what happens lastly, you have to give me beautiful reviews. I can assure you, this story has a beautiful ending, but I need at least 5 reviews before I can post it and start a new story. So, read and review please, I need reviews! Last chapter might come before the end od this week. 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K Rowling does and not me. Please don't sue me because I only have literally $5 to my name, unless you want that too.

A/N: Sorry to bring the anchor on this baby, but this is the final chapter of this story, I hope it pleases people. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my faithful reviewers, and to all Hermione/Ron shippers. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Epilogue

A year later

Hermione smiled as she walked arm-in-arm with her father down the aisle (again). She was pleasantly beautiful, happy and she was worry free of anyone trying to ruin the best day of her life. When she reached the altar, her father kissed her on her cheek and put up her veil to cover up her face again. She turned to face Ron and smiled brightly, blinking down any tears that threatened to fall. He smiled at her lovingly.

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now if anyone has any—" the reverend started, but Hermione stopped him.

"Please don't say that again; that's how all of our problems began," Hermione said to him. The audience in the church laughed at her, but then stopped, recalling the incident that took place.

"Okay, I believe that the bride and the groom prepared their own vows. Please say them, starting with the groom," the reverend said to them.

Ron cleared his throat and began; "I remember when I thought you were a bossy old know-it-all. That was when we first met. We really got to know each other was when Harry and I saved you from the troll."

"I remembered that," Harry remarked.

"Shush Harry!" Ginny warned him. She was softly rocking the baby that she held in her arms.

Ron continued, "Then, there was second year, when you were petrified. I really fell in love with you then, but I thought, 'if she'll be forever petrified, I'll never her a chance to tell her how I feel, and I'll never find out if she feels the same way as me'.

"I remember all of the arguments that we've ever had," he continued as his voice cracked a little bit. "And I seriously regret them. I had no other way to show that I cared for you, and I was just protecting you when I forbade you to date another guy when we were still in school. I didn't want anyone else to take you away from me," he continued. Tears now fell down his eyes.

"Aw, don't cry Ron," Hermione said softly as she rubbed his neck to calm his nerves.

"Thank you," he told her. "Anyway, when we left school, I still never got a chance to tell you how I felt, until that day in the Three Broomsticks. And I'm glad that I did finally told you how I felt, because I would've regretted it if we didn't run into each other then," Ron said.

"My point is, you made me feel better about myself and you always helped me when I needed help. You helped me study so that I can become the best auror there is, and I feel bad that I called you a know-it-all constantly, because I never would've become an auror without you. I also don't see myself living without you in my life. I'm so glad that we gave each other a chance," Ron told her as tears fell from both of their eyes. "I love you Hermione," he concluded as Hermione smiled at him brightly through her tears.

"Now it's the bride's turn," the reverend told them.

"Ron, I actually have a confession to make," Hermione told him. He had a worried expression on his face when she said that. "I actually have had a crush on you since our first year. Remember the time where I helped you out with the spell that we had to do in charms?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered her.

"I was actually trying to impress you that time, but that's when you thought I was a know-it-all," Hermione told him. He laughed, remembering it. "I love the fact that you actually gave me a chance afterwards. I love the fact that no matter how stubborn you are you could always admit your mistakes. I love you because you were so protective of me. I love you because you were always there for me, no matter what. I love you because…" she continued, but suddenly stopped because a sob escaped her throat. "I love you because you helped make me the person that I am and I thank you for that," she said softly to avoid another sob from escaping her throat.

"And now, the exchangment of the rings," the reverend said to them. The ring bearer (a/n: sorry I forgot to mention that) were Luna and Neville's little three-year-old boy named Michael. He held up the pillow, which held the rings. Ron took up the first one and waited for direction from the reverend.

"Do you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger take this Ronald Arthur Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the reverend asked Hermione.

"I do," she said as Ron slipped the ring on her ring finger.

Then Hermione took up the other ring and patted the little boy's head. "Do you, Ronald Arthur Weasley, take this, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the reverend then asked Ron.

"I do," he responded as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Then, may you both take out your wands," the reverend said (they switched in the muggle one for a wizard one). They both took it out their wands and waited for instructions from the reverend. "Now, touch the tips of your wands together," he said. When they touched the tips of their wands, it sent sparks in the air. At this point, Molly Weasley let out a huge wail.

"Mum! It's okay!" Fred said to her as she continued to wail.

"And now I pronounce you, husband and wife," the reverend continued. Molly let out another wail.

"Mum! It's okay," George said to her as she sobbed on his shirt.

"Now you may kiss the bride," the reverend said.

Ron lifted her veil and whispered, "I love you," and then kissed her softly on the lips and she deepened it. After a while, the church burst into applause.

"Now, may you live your lives as Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley," the reverend said to them as they held hands together. Molly let out another wail.

"My youngest boy is married!" Molly said. Tears ran down the eyes of Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Parvati. Also, the baby that Ginny held in her hands let out a wail as well.

"Aw, she wants her mommy," Ginny said while tears continued to fall down her eyes at a steady rate. So she walked up to Hermione and handed her the baby.

"Aw, aren't you proud of mommy?" Hermione asked the baby. The little girl in her arms cooed a few baby sounds.

* * *

A few hours later 

After the first dance of the bride and the groom, the father-daughter dance and the ceremonial cut of the wedding cake; Ron was carrying Hermione into their hotel room in London.

"Love you Ron," Hermione mumbled drowsily as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Love you too Hermione," he said as he laid her on the bed. He then went into the bathroom to take a long and hot shower as he left Hermione to reflect on her life. She reminisced on how she ran into Ron and Harry at their favorite pub, how she spent her year in Azkaban, how she gave birth to little Julie (who was at her Aunt Ginny's house).

"I'm so content," she mumbled into her pillow and fell asleep.

"Hermione?" Ron prodded her awake. She turned to face him. "Are you planning to sleep in your beautiful wedding dress?" She shook her head at him. Without a word, he began to unzip her dress and slipped it off her shoulders. He gathered up her dress elegantly and placed it on a hanger for her, then slipped into bed himself.

The last thing she remembered was how she stared at her dress and remembered the adventures that went with it. Then she and Ron went to make love for the first time as husband and wife.

"Truly the best day of my life," she whispered to him and let her senses take over her body.

* * *

A/N: Well, I had no other way to end it, so I ended it like that. I hope y'all liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to get up and I thank everyone for your patience and hope the wait was worthwhile. 


End file.
